Rasengan Kisses
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Hinata really does like Naruto. Naruto knows there's something about Hinata. Let's see if they ever figure out they've been on the same page for a lot longer than they thought... Series of NaruHina interludes, tying in with my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. But I _will_ own your soul after you've read my fanfiction. Bwahahhahhaha...

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody, Mrs. Winner here! Yes, I've been watching Gundam Wing again... lol Anyway, because I've had a pervasive lack of motivation over the past year (the past two years really), I haven't been posting anything. But that's not to say I haven't had any ideas. Gosh, I've had plenty. The problem is putting pen to paper, so to speak. So, in an effort to give you all completion, I've decided to condense much of the story into snippets or interludes, giving insight into character relationships. There will be two types of scenes in this fic and others like it: scenes that were cut from the final draft of one of my other stories; and scenes that may, or may not have a larger story woven around them later. Every single one of them is relevant to the timeline. Oh, yes... and for those of you who may just be discovering my work, this is an Alternate Universe fic that ties into all of my other Naruto fics. (May be slightly OOC. I've been out of practice for a long time, so forgive me my transgressions. Also, pairing is based on the two lead characters, nothing else.)

This one is NaruHina, so don't be fooled. hehe A gift for K. I know it's not one of the one's you asked for, but I knew you'd like it. Hmmm... I hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

**Rasengan Kisses**

**1st Interlude**

**Description:** (Takes place during the fic titled _Attention_) Hinata was just ushered into Ino's party. Sasuke's blazer was removed from her by Ino, and placed on the back of a chair in the foyer. Sasuke was left behind at the door with Shikamaru, while Ino pulled her into the billiards room. She shielded her eyes from the light strobing throughout the house, while the blonde urged her forward. Soon her vision began to adjust, and she snatched free of Ino's grip, after catching a glimpse of _Sasuke_ already on the dancefloor...

* * *

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun?" Hyuuga Hinata was stricken by the sight of some... _girl..._ writhing all over her fiance!

Sasuke, whom hadn't looked too upset by the sloppy kunoichi's antics, turned toward her, black eyes widening in surprise. It wasn't a look she could remember ever seeing on his face before, and that confused her. Then, the surprise settled into something more subdued. It wasn't shame, and that made her angry. She recognized that childish expression. Her sister, Hanabi, had worn it often enough, after her many shenanigans.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked into Sasuke's deep, dark eyes... and saw only remorse for having been caught.

"How did you get in here so fast? And on the dancefloor, no less?" She was courtly and serene, just as any Hyuuga wife would be when confronting her husband in an adulterous act. And this was tantamount to adultery! They were betrothed, the promised merger of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans!

"Looking for you," Sasuke lied.

Hinata frowned, then cast her stare upon the smug looking girl. "Looks like you found somebody else..." She looked away, seething so much that her hands began to shake, even as they were clentched together in a painful vice. Sasuke gasped slightly, confusing her further, but not enough to hope he actually cared.

"My father will hear of this. All of it." She was firm. She had to be. She didn't want to do this, so why did he want to _hurt_ her this way? She was falling for him. Wasn't that what he'd wanted? "I will take responsibility for sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound..." She paused, accepting that awful inevitability, then allowed the anger to seep into her words. "And _you_," she hissed, "will accept responsibility for wasting the Hyuuga's time, and dishonoring your own Clan, _Uchiha_."

"Hahaha!" The... _girl_... began to cackle. Hinata was a patient person, a patient ninja. But she was also a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga never did take insults to their honor lightly.

The Clan Heiress pulled her arm back and delivered a slap of epic proportions to that little hussy's face. Almost immediately, a long bellow rang out in a chorus of male voices...

"_Cat-Fight_!" Someone shouted.

"Bitch!" The hussy held her tender, red cheek. She balled one fist, but had it slapped away by the Uchiha now standing between the two kunoichi.

"Get lost," he dismissed the hussy. Then, he grasped Hinata's waist, pulling her across the room.

She wanted to fight against him. She wanted to scream at him, but again, she was a Hyuuga, and therefor acted like a perfect Lady as he led her into a darkened corner.

"Listen to me, Hinata-chan," he started after they were appropiately concealed. "I was looking for you, really. That's how and why I got here so fast." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "That girl... you know how they are. She jumped me. I was just being polite, you know? There was nothing I could do..."

The Heiress' face scrunched into a mask of disgust. "That doesn't make _any_ sense! What's wrong with you, Sasuke!?"

The Uchiha sighed in frustration, earning him a roll of Hinata's eyes. "Ok, I'm finished." Her lip began to quiver, and the sting of tears assaulted her pale eyes. "_We're_ finished..."

Suddenly, Sasuke's arms were firmly around her, and he pinned her between himself and the wall.

"Tell me if this makes any sense," he crooned, then shoved his tongue into her mouth. He consumed all protest, until there was no more protest. Until there were only two mouths locked in scorching battle. Soon, the Heiress lost her edge, as she was subdued by the Uchiha's oral prowess.

Her knees buckled. Still he kissed her. Her arms rose to find his neck, and he dove further into her. She shivered, she moaned... and his kisses became lighter, as he lifted her head to gaze into her now glossy eyes.

"Don't leave me, Hinata-chan," he whispered, running both hands continually through her hair. "What I told you was the truth... believe it." He smiled then; a bit wider than she was used to, but she was happy now, and wondered just why she'd been so jealous in the first place. Sasuke-kun had always treated her with respect. And tonight was no exception.

"I... I accept your apology, _Sasuke-kun_," Hinata bit her lip, blushing for all she was worth.

"Yeah, well..." He said, "I'm worth it, you know?" Before stealing another kiss.

The already passive Heiress now melted completely into him, and was reminded of summer blossoms and warm sunsets... bright orange and yellow, strewn across the sky in haphazard waves. The same waves that flushed through her body now. As she inhaled, she breathed the scent of Konoha, of forests and rivers, and fertile earth. How strange. Sasuke usually smelled of fire and burning wood smoke, or strong inscense. This was like life itself, and sunlight and cool water dancing on her tongue...

Finally, he broke the kiss, and she was grateful, because there at the end, she'd no longer been dreaming of Sasuke.

"You'd better go find Ino. She's probably freaking out," the Uchiha reminded her of their hostess.

"Um... hai. You're right," she fidgeted a bit while extracting herself from his embrace. In truth she couldn't have been more grateful for the oppurtunity to leave. Hinata darted out of the shadows then, daintily making her way across one crowded dancefloor.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto let out the biggest sigh of relief he could handle. Damn, that was fucking _close_... He almost got Sasuke dumped! He snickered, then licked his still moistened lips. Hinata-chan was such a babe. Then, he thought of the ninja who's form he was currently holding.

"Lucky bastard," he spat, while stealthily making his way toward the door. If Hinata-chan was here, Sasuke wouldn't be far behind.

Naruto slipped through the door, unnoticed until he reached the foyer. Just his luck...

"Oh, Ssassuke-kuuun..." The girl from before stumbled into him. "Show me your Shaaarringaaan," she trailed her finger down his chest, looking provocatively up at him.

He grinned. Just his luck indeed.

"Well," Naruto stepped closer to the girl. "I can't show you right now... but I can explain _everything_."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. But if I did, I would certainly give Naru-chan to K, because she just luuuuuvvvvvssss him so much!

**Author's Note: **Here is another NaruHina interlude for whoever wants it! ^_^

* * *

**Class Act**

Uzumaki Naruto could be a real ass sometimes, and he'd be the first one to admit it. But the way Sasuke was glaring at him now, only made the Kyuubi-vessel even more inclined to irritate him. It was so easy. He gave his sometimes friend the biggest, most obnoxious grin possible, waving from across the science lab. Sasuke had been forced to partner with Kiba, while Naruto...

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata's soft voice easily pulled his focus back to her, sitting beside him at their shared desk. "You should pay attention to Kurenai-sensei's instructions," she advised.

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan," he scooted closer to her. "But, like, this class really isn't my thing, ya know?"

The Hyuuga Heiress couldn't help but giggle. "Venoms and P-Poisons is an advanced class, Naruto-kun. W-Why did you sign up for it if you don't like it?"

He grinned, leaning toward her. "I never said I didn't like it, Hinata-chan," he whispered. In fact, she was the only reason he was here. That, and to get under Sasuke's skin, of course. "You're at the top of the class, babe. So, I'm sure to get a good grade."

The Heiress frowned. "I'm not d-doing your work for you, Naruto-kun," she turned away from him, her face a calm, sophistocated mask. "You must pay attention, or I will ask Kurenai-sensei to assign me a different partner. Kiba, perhaps, or Shikamaru. Their scores on the last evaluation were hardly better than yours."

"Aww, come on, Hinata-chan. You don't have to ditch me." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Besides, I'm way more fun than, dog-breath." She giggled again. "See, you know you wanna be my lab partner," he nudged her slightly with an elbow. Naruto leaned in even closer, so close his lips were almost touching her ear. He whispered: "Look, Hinata-chan..." One finger rose to poke her glowing cheek. "I'm already causing chemical reactions..."

Hinata squealed, an ear-piercing, eye-popping sound that had Sasuke growling from across the room. The Uchiha stood, nearly knocking over the lab equipment he shared with the Inuzuka.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, stomping between desks. He shoved one classmate out of the way. "Get your loser paws off my girlfriend!"

At the front of the class, Yuuhi Kurenai swung around, her crimson eyes blazing with kunoichi rage. "Uchiha Sasuke! Report to the principal immediately! I will not tolerate those kinds of outbursts!" And the whole class was still and silent. "I have let slide many things," she shot a narrow-eyed glance at Naruto, who was barely able to stifle his laughter. And another at Hinata, who had covered her whole face in her hands. "But I draw the line at violence!"

Sasuke was visibly fuming now, the anger rising within him causing the slightest spike in his chakra. "_Naruto_..." The Uchiha seethed.

"Did you not hear me, Uchiha?" Their teacher stepped toward the rows of desks lining the room, and each student's gaze was trained on her. When she spoke again, she addressed them all. "I realize that I haven't the rapport with all of you that Iruka has built, however..." She blinked her eyes, and everyone in the class was struck by a horrible, deathly vision. They all gasped, and the sound of chattering teeth, and shaking chairs filled the science lab. Then, the genjutsu was released. "I have no problem with using the _stick_, if you'd prefer not to have the _carrot_."

Sasuke, who had at once been insubordinate, closed his mouth, then headed toward the exit in forced resignation. As he passed Naruto and Hinata's desk, he gave the fox-boy a look that clearly meant, '_I'll see you after school_', before continuing on past Kurenai, and out the door.

Kurenai then caught the gaze of each student in their turn, cultivating their fear and cementing her authority in fourth period Venoms and Poisons. "Now," she swung the ruler in her hand, slamming it onto the opposite palm. "Open your textbooks to page 165, and begin the experiment."

"Hai, Sensei!" The whole class exclaimed.

The minutes dragged on in complete silence, while they all shuffled through their textbooks and began combining their ingredients. When Kurenai-sensei finally turned from them, Naruto winked at the Hyuuga Heiress, and all the poor girl could do was sink down into her chair, and blush.

**End**


End file.
